tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Groove
Groove is a free spirit, man. A full fuel tank and an open sky above him is all this chopper needs to mellow out and enjoy whatever good vibrations the open road brings his way. One relaxed, easy-going dude, Groove is also a bit of a loner in his soul. He doesn't make a lot of attachments to others, preferring the freedom of an empty highway, but he is always sure to be there with the love when his Protectobot teammates need his help. Groove doesn't like combat or conflict in general, and is always ready to give peace a chance. In Honda Gold Wing Police motorcycle mode, Groove can reach speeds of 140 miles per hour, with a range of 800 miles. He's extremely maneuverable. He carries twin vaporators, which shoot fine mists of various oxidizing, freezing, and corrosive liquids. The mists are emitted in a concentrated beam, so that Groove can target the vaporators on particularly vulnerable areas, such as joints and circuit connections, to disable his prey, preferably without permanently damaging them. In robot mode, Groove uses a photon pistol that shoots light bursts with the equivalent brightness of 5,000-watt light bulbs, enough to temporarily blind all but those whose optical sensors are the most heavily shielded, taking them out of the fight without actually harming them. Groove combines with his fellow Protectobots to form the giant robot known Defensor. When under attack, Groove is often reluctant to fight back as he seeks a non-violent response. This sometimes puts him in considerable danger. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: When the Insecticons attacked an inhabited city on Earth, Optimus Prime called upon the Protectobots to evacuate the civilians caught in the crossfire. Later, as Earth's orbit was diverted to the Sun by the Combaticons, Streetwise and Groove commandeered a meat locker to keep the overheated humans cool. Groove was worried that the humans would freeze in there, but Streetwise assured him that given the constantly rising temperatures outside, the humans would be fine. Groove, as part of Defensor, totally blew up Bruticus. Afterwards, he was with the Protectobots when they helped save some window-washers from a burning skyscraper, Groove extinguishing the flames with his liquid nitrogen. Later still, Groove and the other Protectobots were ordered to help defend Autobot Headquarters from a Decepticon attack. They merged into Defensor and activated his useless force field, which almost immediately deactivated, allowing the Decepticons to blast Defensor back into his component parts. MUX History: Groove tends to hang out with Beachcomber on the MUX. He currently operates out of Autobot City. In 2014 he was infected by Grimlock with the Arkeville virus in Texas, and was therefore stuck in his motorcycle mode. OOC Notes Logs Players ---- Groove was once temped by Dunmurderin, but is available for application. In the meantime he is occasionally temped by Bzero. References Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, Groove is a violent loner. A police tracker and bounty hunter, Groove is as likely to beat his captured quarries to death as bring them back alive. Thankfully for Groove, that's usually not a problem, even if it disappoints First Aid not to have a victim to torture "question." SG-Groove was temped by SpikeWitwicky. Category:Autobots Category:Autobot trackers Category:available Category:Characters Category:FCs Category:Autobot Medical Category:Transformers Category:Protectobots